Ace Combat 6 Battle for Gracemeria
by JoshRand1982
Summary: A young pilots POV of the first battle of Gracemeria in the opening hours of the war


It was a warm August morning and I was running preflight checks on my F-2A Viper fighter jet when my best friend and wingman Kevin Reese Call sign Sharky ran up to me yelling. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't hear him.

"Cannon scramble Emmeria is under attack this isn't a drill scramble." I jerked up and hit my head on the underside of the left wing. "what did you say?" I exclaimed having been taken completely by surprise.

"just what I said an unknown force of enemy planes have penetrated our airspace and launched a massive attack on the Capital city of Gracemeria." Just then several vehicles with missiles loaded pulled up to each of the planes in our section. The men quickly started to load the missiles onto the fighter jets as fast as they could while being careful not to detonate them through haste.

Already several other fully armed fighters had moved out and were taking off. It took 15 minutes to fully load the fighter plane and once the vehicles and men pulled away I started to taxi to the runway.

Sharky was right behind me in his fighter. There were several planes in front of me that were getting ready to takeoff. The COM link was alive with pilot chatter as well as chatter from the fighters battling the unknown fighters over Gracemeria.

"fighter number 052 and 053 requesting permission to take off" I asked the tower just before pulling onto the runway.

There was no time to stop and ask we had to keep the planes moving just in case some enemy fighters decided to bomb and strafe the airfield and prevent anymore fighters from taking off. "roger that you have permission to take off and good luck and good hunting out there"

the tower responded. I gunned the engine and rocketed down the runway Sharky was right behind me and throttled up to catch up to me. Once we were airborne we headed in the direction of Gracemeria at over 600 miles per hour.

Just as we took off I happened to look back and what I saw horrified me and would give me nightmares for years to come. Some enemy fighters and bombers had arrived and were laying waste to the airfield none of the fighters behind us had gotten airborne we were the last ones to escape.

"Sharky look behind you do you see that?" I asked. After a moment Sharky answered me. "yea I see it should we go back and help them?" he asked. I grimaced and just as I was about to give my answer AWACs Ghosteye came over the combine

"all fighters coming in from McGordan's Airfield report in I repeat all fighters coming in from McGordan's Airfield report in. after a moment of silence that spoke volumes about the current situation I reported in. "this is Tibbett flight out of McGordan's Airfield I think were the only ones left all the others have probably been shot down.

The enemy just attacked our airbase I regret to inform you that it is a total loss no one is going to get airborne from that field for a while and the survivors are on their own for the moment. what are our orders sir." I asked "

even as I spoke several other fighters that had taken off before us were forming up with my flight we were 12 in number making us a full squadron of fighters but ones that had been part of other squadrons from the airfield.

"be advised my force numbers just 12 fighters and fighter bombers and from the looks of it they are survivors from the other squadrons that took off beforehand." Just then Sparky spoke up "boss I just spoke to the other planes the pilots are all captains and lieutenants. You're a major that puts you in charge. "did you hear that Ghosteye?" I queried. A moment passed then he spoke.

"roger that Tibbett flight Your orders are to proceed to Gracemeria and back up Garuda flight. They are currently attacking a group of bombers orbiting the city you are to engage and destroy all enemy fighters and bombers but don't get in the way of Garuda flight. They are in charge of the overall battlefield and you are to obey every command they give you."

I looked out the cockpit at the capital there were smoke columns everywhere and the Kings bridge had been destroyed by several missile hits. That made my blood boil "All pilots be advised the enemy bombers that just finished off McGordan's airfield are inbound to the Capital city Tibbett flight you are ordered to engage and destroy them."

"Roger all fighter bombers engage the bombers and take them down all fighters follow me and shoot down the escort fighters." I commanded. I turned the group around and there they were 15 miles away 8 bombers and 10 fighters.

"okay people lets show these clowns how a real fighter squadron acts shoot them down " I took a steadying breath Great I am about to attack a group of enemy planes with a grab bag of fighters from various units and calling us a squadron what a day" I thought to myself.

But then I got serious just then my targeting scanner got a lock on a enemy fighter jet. "fox one" I barked. Along side the sidewinder missile I had just fired were 8 more missiles which added up to 9 missiles in flight. I watched the incoming enemy planes for a moment but kept looking around and checking my six at all times.

30 seconds after launch I had the satisfaction of watching all 9 missiles hit their targets 3 fighters and 4 bombers fell from the sky but even as our Missiles were in flight the enemy had fired off missiles of their own. After a bit of evading I looked around and was extremely happy to see that my makeshift squadron was still in one piece.

But then they were gone each one picking a target and going after them I to had taken a target. Mine was a fighter jet. After a moment of frantic evading by the enemy pilot I got a good tone on him "fox one" I said and another Sidewinder sailed off in pursuit. I watched the missile close in and hit the left wing and detonate.

The plane started to spin and the pilot ejected. I swung my fighter jet in a circle looking for targets. From what I could see only 1 bomber and 3 fighters remained the others having been shot down. "All Tibbett pilots report in at once" I commanded. After a moment I started to get responses.

I counted 6 in all that meant I had lost 5 planes in the melee but the enemy had lost more than I had. Not wanting to let the remaining fighters and bomber to escape I immediately ordered the group to pursue and destroy the survivors. Within a few moments I got another lock this time on the lone bomber. "Fox 2" I said and loosed a Hellfire missile at the bomber.

I watched fly right into the left engine of the bomber and detonate sending the bomber into a fatal spin and eventual crash with the ground. "Splash 3" I shouted when I saw the bomber crash. "2 more and I make ace" I thought to myself gleefully" just then Sharky spoke up "I got 2 one of which was climbing up your 6 Cannon"

I grinned and shook my head "thanks Sharky now lets gather up the remaining fighters and head for Gracemeria." I said once I had made sure that the last enemy fighter had been destroyed. "all pilots emergency evasion head west to Vitoze city the enemy is using Nimbus Cruise missiles and have just destroyed half of our air fleet. Head west now if you want to live." I immediately banked left and headed west.

"all Tibbett fighters follow me don't dawdle if you stay you die we cant stay here we must regroup with the other fighter units we will have to retake our city another day just not now." I barked. Thankfully I did not get any complaints from my men. They obeyed me without question and were flying in formation with me as we headed west toward Vitoze city. I took a good look around and counted the remaining fighters in my squad.

There were 6 planes flying in formation including my own. We were all that was left of the fighters that had taken off from McGregor's fighter base. If there were others out there I had not heard them talking I would know soon enough when we reached Vitoze city.


End file.
